Jack Sparrow's sword
Jack Sparrow's sword is a saber favored by Jack Sparrow in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' series. Among other appearances, Jack's hat appears in The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow attraction at Disney's Hollywood Studios, as well as several books and video games. Background More than likely, in the prequel books, Jack Sparrow had wielded several swords prior to the one he uses in the film series. According to Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide: :Jack's saber is longer than the cutlass that most pirates favor. For a pirate who's in trouble as much as Jack, it's important to keep his enemies a couple of extra inches away. Jack's battle with Barbossa on Isla de Muerta proves he made a sensible choice as he more than matches his arch enemy blow for blow. Appearances Films ''The Curse of the Black Pearl The sword is seen in the first appearance of Captain Jack Sparrow, hanging on Jack's belt, when he arrives to Port Royal. Jack kept his sword in a sheath throughout his time in Port Royal until he was forced to rescue Elizabeth Swann, who had fallen from the battlements of Fort Charles into the sea, in which he left his hat in the care of Mullroy and Murtogg. While Jack Sparrow was facing arrest, Commodore Norrington examined Jack's effects, including his sword, which he "half expected it to be made of wood." Then Jack took Elizabeth hostage and ordered Norrington to return his effects, including his sword, before making his escape. While in a blacksmith's shop, Jack Sparrow used his sword in a duel with Will Turner until he was captured and taken into prison. The next day, Jack escaped with the help of Will Turner, but didn't leave with his effects, leaving the sword on its belt. Throughout the adventure revolving around saving Elizabeth Swann from the ''Black Pearl, Jack kept the sword on his belt until he battled with Hector Barbossa on Isla de Muerta. During their fight, Jack stabbed Barbossa with his sword, who took it out and stabbed Jack back; but failed as both pirates were immortal from the Aztec curse. Ultimately, Jack Sparrow won the duel, though was taken to a hanging, where his sword is not seen for the remainder of the film. ''Dead Man's Chest Throughout the film, Jack kept his sword on his belt, until the three-way sword fight on Isla Cruces. Jack fought against both Will Turner and a disgraced James Norrington, though Jack later put his sword in his sheath after retrieving the heart of Davy Jones, at which time Jack used an oar to fight several of Jones' crewmen. When the ''Black Pearl was attacked by the Kraken, Jack pulled out his sword to fight Jones' terrible leviathan before going down with the Black Pearl. ''At World's End As before, Jack Sparrow kept the sword on his belt throughout the latest adventure. The sword was with Jack during the Brethren Court meeting and when he was taken aboard the ''Flying Dutchman. Jack used his sword when he dueled with Davy Jones atop the masts of the Dutchman in the maelstrom battle. In his duel with the fish-faced captain, Jack used his sword to great effect, disarming Jones, and then raising his sword to deliver a killing blow. However, Davy Jones simply raised his claw, caught the sword, and snapped it. For unknown reasons, Jack sheathed his sword. Jack's broken sword was later used as a threat to stab Jones' heart, but ultimately used by him and a fatally-wounded Will Turner, thus killing Jones. In the aftermath of the battle, Jack Sparrow visited Tortuga, at which point he had a sword on his belt. Jack continued to wear it as he sailed on a dinghy, beginning his quest to find the Fountain of Youth. ''On Stranger Tides In the film, Jack Sparrow used his sword on several occasions. It was kept on his belt throughout his adventures in London, but Jack first used the sword in a duel with an impostor, revealed to be Angelica, and fighting the King's guard in the ''Captain's Daughter pub. Jack also used the sword during his mutiny on Blackbeard's ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge. The sword would hang on Jack's belt during the battle at Whitecap Bay, where Jack used his sword to save Angelica from a mermaid. Though Jack's sword was snagged away by a mermaid, Angelica found it after the attack and gave it back to Jack, who would continue wearing it on his belt. While Jack wore the sword on his belt during the first part of the quest to the Fountain of Youth, he would use it later in the journey. Jack used it during his reunion and brief alliance with Hector Barbossa, now a privateer, in which they would fight against the Spanish. During the battle at the Fountain of Youth, fought between Barbossa's crew and Blackbeard's crew, Jack Sparrow wielded his sword while confronting Scrum and Angelica. For the remainder of the film, Jack continued wearing the sword on his belt. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts II The sword played a similar role as ''Curse of the Black Pearl, as Jack Sparrow's weapon of choice. Also in the game, the name of Jack Sparrow's sword was "Skill and Crossbones". ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow The sword played a similar role as ''Curse of the Black Pearl, as Jack Sparrow's weapon of choice. In Jack's exaggerated tales, Jack uses the sword in missions. ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game The sword appears in the game. Disney INFINITY The sword appears in the game. Disney Parks Pirates of the Caribbean When Jack Sparrow is seen hiding behind the mannequins, the sword is seen hanging on Jack's belt. Behind the scenes *While it had yet to be officially confirmed or denied, it is quite possible that Jack Sparrow had this sword reforged, after being broken by Davy Jones, by the end of ''At World's End.Evidence shown at KeepToTheCode View topic - Jack's Sword *Throughout On Stranger Tides, Jack Sparrow repeatedly lost and recovered his sword. In the same film, the sword's blade seems to be shorter than in the previous films. Gallery File:Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_14.png|Jack Sparrow stabbed with his sword by Hector Barbossa. File:Jack_versus_the_Kraken.png|Jack Sparrow fighting the Kraken with his sword. File:JS_broken_sword.jpg|Jack after Davy Jones breaks his sword. File:JackvsScrum.jpg|Jack using his sword at the Fountain of Youth. Notes and references External links *Jack Sparrow's sword on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts objects Category:Pirates of the Caribbean objects Category:Kingdom Keepers Category:Disney INFINITY